Archmage
thumb Archmage is the fifth tier upgrade in Path 1 for the Wizard Monkey in BTD6. It allows the Wizard Monkey to shoot twice as fast as Arcane Spike and with +4 pierce (10 in total), as well as increasing the damage dealt to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons to 24 per shot while dealing 7 damage to all other bloon types. Additionally, it can use Dragon's Breath (also applies burn effect, 1 layer per 1.5 seconds for 3 seconds) and Shimmer (with bigger range than the actual upgrade) in his attacks, however, it cannot use the upgrades that are below the 2 aforementioned upgrades. (e.g. Archmage can use Dragon's Breath, but cannot use Fireball or Wall of Fire unless upgraded to use them). The Archmage upgrade costs $27,200 on Easy, $32,000 on Medium, $34,560 on Hard and $38,400 on Impoppable. Tips *It is better off use a 5/0/2 Archmage instead of a 5/2/0 Archmage. This is because although it comes with a Shimmer that decamoizes bloons, the +5 pierce from Intense Magic makes the magical bolts become far more powerful than just the additional Fireball and Wall of Fire attacks. *On most occasions, the position of where the Archmage is placed should be somewhere around where the most map coverage is covered, preferably one where there is also a straight line around. This is to make the most of the powerful bolts and Dragon's Breath attacks, respectively. *Archmage can use Shimmer to decamo nearby bloons, but it is often more worthwhile to add Monkey Sense regardless, as Archmage should not need to rely on Shimmer for his camo detection. *One 5/0/2 Archmage excels at popping up DDT layers with relative ease on his own, though good Ceramic popping power is needed to clean up the remains. *It's worth noting that the Dragon's Breath attack cannot pass through walls, even though its bolt attack can. If possible, place the Archmage at a spot that allows the Dragon's Breath to become optimized, as the Dragon's Breath attack can deal a lot of overall damage. *Archmage is useful for the 2TC challenge when paired with Apache Prime. Due to Wizard Lord Phoenix counting as two towers in game, Archmage + Apache Prime is the best combo for the achievement. Archmage can work with Blooncineration, Tsar Bomba and even Captain Churchill, though those 3 aren’t recommended for the achievement. Version History ;2.0 Archmage adds more pierce (+0 -> +4, 10 in total). ;8.1 Archmage's Dragon's Breath attack range is now (correctly) correspondent to the Archmage's current range. ;10.0 Archmage's Dragon's Breath now applies a burn Damage Over Time equal to Mortar's Burny Stuff to any Bloon it touches. Gallery archmage master.png|Archmage Archmage Two Attacks.png|Archmage shooting Dragon's Breath and main bolt attack, Version 8.1 ArchShimmer.png|Archmage shooting bolts, flames, and Shimmer Trivia *During the 2.0 update, the Archmage recieved a major pierce and damage buff to MOAB-Class Bloons and Ceramic Bloons. *In the upgrade icon it shows the wizard holding the staff in its right hand but the actual tower holds it in the left hand. Category:Monkey Apprentice Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades